You're All Mine
by TakariMimatoKenyako
Summary: Yamato, Mimi's 'annoyer' or her secret admirer tries to make her fall in love with him, but whatever he does, Mimi completely rejects which leads him to 'is there something wrong'. What's her problem anyway?


You're All Mine

Chapter 01: Wanting Your Attention

In the house of…

Mimi

Mimi Tachikawa was rushing her school stuff. "Hikari, help me!" she exclaimed as she turned the couches' pillows, "Why are you in a rush anyway?" Hikari asked looking confused, Mimi didn't answer.

She collected all her school things and started to retouch her face "Where's my compact?" she asked as she searched her compact in her bag roughly. "Retouch later!" Hikari said and helped Mimi. "Okay, see ya!" Mimi ran as fast as she could, but she was in step-ins and in a mini-skirt.

Yamato

Yamato finished changing his clothes. Takeru, his bother was already eating breakfast. "What's the rush, big brother?" he said sarcastically. Yamato took a piece of bread and went to the living room. Takeru followed him. Yamato picked up some roses from the vase. "Flowers, for who?" Takeru asked trying not to laugh. "You know!" Yamato said cheerfully. "I gotta go now, see ya!"

Yamato went outside and hopped in his red BMW. He drove to school.

Near the school…

Mimi hid her face with her long hair; she bumped a person, which made her stuff fall. "Sorry." She said and quickly carried her stuff without organizing it. She stroked her hair and placed it on her cheeks, which it made her face nearly invisible. Yamato was looking for Mimi; he drove near the playground to look for her. Mimi on the other hand, she was having trouble carrying her stuff; a chart, books, a roll of white paper, books, her bag and books. She recently drops her stuff. She picked her stuff up. Yamato was looking for her, not too far he spotted her. He went out on his car and picked his flowers. He sneaked to Mimi when Mimi's back was turned, picking her stuff. He tickled her on her waist, which made Mimi fall and drop all her stuff again. "Flowers!" Yamato handed her, Mimi glared at him. She picked her things up._ I should've been later!_ She thought. Yamato lied on the ground, facing Mimi and saying with his eyes closed, "I love you, I love you!" Unfortunately, Mimi sneaked. "I'm acting stupid!" he whispered to himself.

School…

He searched for Mimi again, when Jun found him. "Looking for Tachikawa again?" she asked in a flirty voice. "Yeah, so what kind of poison are you going to give her now?" Yamato asked sarcastically. "Since she's such a know-it-all, she answers facts." Jun said with an evil grin. "Shouldn't you review yourself first before asking her a question without even knowing it?" Yamato asked and laughed. "Like what?" she asked flatly. "Okay, what's the capital of Iceland?" Yamato asked the girls with a know-it-all smile. "Reykjavík." A familiar voice just answered, Yamato turned his back and saw Mimi. She turned away and went to her locker.

She opened her locker and saw a yellow note with blue violets tangled that formed some kind of a flower crown. She read the yellow note, she laughed hard. Jun's gang appeared. "Tachikawa, where's my report?" Jun asked showing her over-jeweled hand. "Oh, your report!" Mimi searched her locker, and gave the report. "Good." Jun left. She wasn't aware that her locker's now unorganized. She sighed.

World History Class…

"Abraham lincoln (1809-1865), 16th president of the United States (1861-1865) and one of the great leaders in American history. A humane, far-sighted statesman in his lifetime, he became a legend and a folk hero after his death.

Lincoln rose from humble backwoods origins to become one of the great presidents of the United States. In his effort to preserve the Union during the Civil War, he assumed more power than any preceding president. If necessity made him almost a dictator, by fervent conviction he was always a democrat. A superb politician, he persuaded the people with reasoned word and thoughtful deed to look to him for leadership. He had a lasting influence on American political institutions, most importantly in setting the precedent of vigorous executive action in time of national emergency…." Jun reported, only she wasn't the one who made it.

After reporting…

"That's the most specific report I ever heard Jun, I expect more effort for all of you, good job!" Ms. Sakura said and the whole class applauded. "Hey Mimi, next time, make a report for me too, kay?" One of Jun's flirty friends said, Mimi nodded. She was being used.

After class…

She went to her locker and saw another yellow post with violets again. She ignored the post and put her things in it. Yamato on the other hand, was eavesdropping Jun's gang. "You know, I like Tachikawa!" Jun said, her friend looked surprised "You do?" her friend said. Jun nodded. "Its because you can use her." Yamato suddenly joined the conversation. "So?" Jun asked coolly. "Which made you more dumber than I thought." Yamato laughed and went to the library where he can find Mimi.

Library…

Mimi was looking for something, she took a look at the books and slipped them back, without noticing, Yamato was creeping on her back and suddenly touched her waist. "Hello!" Yamato greeted. Mimi glared and ignored him. Yamato followed her, while Mimi tries to make him dizzy. He followed her about thirty-minutes, still Mimi tried to avoid him.

"Will you stop following me?" Mimi said. "Jeez Mimi. Why do you have to be cold to everyone?" Yamato said. "I am not cold!" she yelled back and turned her way. He snickered. "What's wrong with her? She's top 01, she's pretty, but she never have friends. What's wrong with her?" he said to himself.

_+TO be continued_+

-Takari Fan


End file.
